Maneater : Not supposed to want you
by Lily svit-kona
Summary: Rachel has always gotten what she wanted. As has Draco, but when they kiss on New Year's Eve, everything starts changing, and they learn that life isn't always easy. Destiny always had a funny way of working out for those 2. Can they learn to live with it


"Rachel! Hurry up, we have to go!" Maria called down from the hall way.

Well, you see, Maria is my best friend, and we're both pure blood witches. Tonight we're going to a New Years Ball, at the Malfoy Manor. Maria is no where near as rich as I am, nor is her family in my family's social circle, but Maria and I have been friends since Hogwarts. So, where ever I go, Maria goes, and the invitation I recieved from Draco Malfoy allowed me to bring a guest. So, of course I'm bringing Maria!

"I'm hurrying! I'll be done in like...two seconds." I replied as I looked in the mirror. I was dressed in a strapless black dress that had a fitted bodice, and long skirt made of a few layers of black tulle, with a black fabric over top that had sparkles sewn into it. Much like the fabric of the bodice. My long brown hair was pulled up into a half bun, and some hair was falling down to frame my face, and my blue eyes. Maria smiled when she saw me.

"You're gonna knock 'em all dead, Ray!" She giggled. Maria was taller than me, and built like a super model. She stood at 5'8". Her skin was tanned, and her hair was a natural honey blonde. She had a gorgeous figure, and amazing hazel eyes. By best friend was a beauty. We were quite a pair together. Maria had an exotic beauty, and my beauty was etheral. We were as different as night and day if you looked at us. But, our boyfriend habbits were the same. When you found someone better, you went for him. That was the way we always were. Well, okay. So we usually went for a one night stand before anything else. But, we always took what we could get.

Maria was dressed in a gorgeous yellow dress that was strapless like mine, but the bodice and over skirt were made of silk, tulle was used for the petticoats. She had her blonde locks curled and loose around her shoulders. She was wearing heels that made her even taller than normal. Even with my five inch heels on, she was still taller than me. Well, here goes nothing!

"C'mon! You already said we're ging to be late. The sooner we aparate the better." I said as I grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders. Maria was a step ahead of me, and was already tapping her foot against the ground. I rolled my eyes at her, and grabbed her arm. Closing my eyes, we apparated to the front door of the Malfoy Manor. As soon as we got there, the door opened and a house elf smiled at us.

" 'Evening Miss Rachel Moria, and Miss Marietta Lillard." The Elf said. Of course he would know who was with me (I could see Maria clench her teeth. She hated her name. Which was why why went by Maria). "Follow Sayer, and Sayer will lead you to the ball room." Sayer, eh, the Malfoys had gotten a new house elf. Maria and a I followed behind the elf quickly to the Malfoy Grand ball room. The room was huge, about the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and decorated in gold, silver, and green. There was an entire orchestra playing music. The Malfoys knew nothing about simplicty.

"Well, Maria, care to make the usual rounds?" I asked, with a sparkle in my eyes. It was time to find some good looking guys to keep us company tonight. Maria smiled at me, and nodded.

"Of course, Rach! We can't be seen without a dance partner." She laughed in reply, as she started to look around for any one promising. She instantly found a guy with dark shaggy hair, green eyes, and a tanned complection. Blaise Zabini. Smiling at him, she gave a flirtatious wave, and Blaise was a goner. We'd been perfecting our skills for seven years now. (We're both 24, and we'd been doing this since we were 14.) I scanned the room for anyone that would suffice as a dance partner. I never really went with the first boy that caught my eye, after all.

That was when someone tapped me on the shoulder, and as I turned around I heard a deep voice asking me a question.

"May I have this dance?"

It was Draco Malfoy who was asking me to dance. Everyone who attended this Ball's knew who Draco was, and he knew most of them. The fact that he had picked me out of the crowd to dance with didn't surprise me. I often danced with him at the balls. It was only polite, after all, since he invited me.

"Of course." I told answered as a waltz was being played. Now, mind you, I was taught to ball room dance as a child. My parents would have any daughter of their's make a fool of her self on the dance floor while they were schmoozing. I can remember when I was little and I'd have to attend the balls, but I had to stay away from the dance floor because my parents didn't want me to be foolish. I also remember my debute when I was thirteen. Oh, it was amazing! There was an entire ball thrown just for me, and it was on my birthday, and I had the time of my life. Oh it was wonderful!

I was interupted from my memories by Draco offering me his hand, and I took it with grace. Our hands were lock together, and my free hand rested on his shoulder, while his rested on the curve of my waist. In just a moment we were gliding around the floor together, as if we were walking on air. Floating together to the music. We danced together, completeing every step as if it were practiced perfectly. Every rise on fall right on time.

"Are you having a good time?" Draco asked me as he spun me slowly away from him. I smiled, and on the return, when I was closer to him, made my reply.

"The ball is splendid. I can not believe you're parents hired a full orchestra this time." I told him, and I saw that famous Malfoy smirk on his lips.

"Actually, I organized the ball this time. Everything from the decore, to the entertainment." He stated. I could hear the pride in his voice as he exagerated his words. Smiling at him, I shook my head slightly.

"Well, you've done an amazing job." I told him as we were brought closer together by the descresndo of the music. He smirked me, and I smiled back at him. _I think I've just found my next pleasure._ I thought to my self as we swayed together. As the music slowed to a stop, and faded into the next number I smiled at Draco. We continued making conversation. Talking about everything from our favorite colors, to favorite songs, our past lovers, the best movies we'd watched, what good books were out, and the bad ones as well. Hours flew by as we danced together, talking and laughing as well. Though, eventually he had to leave to dance with the other guests, and schmooze for his parents.

"You'll save me another dance, wont you?" I asked him as I smiled my famous smile. He smirked back at me and winked.

"Of course. I doubt any of the others will be as light on their feet as you." He replied, and I laughed a sweet, soft, musical laugh.

"I only had a good lead to follow." I told him, and he smirked again. That smirk would make a lesser girl swoon, but I was immune to such charms. It came from being a practiced heartbreaker, I suppose. Well, call me a bitch if you please, but heartbreaking was my game. I never saw the point in relationships past the sex stage. After that it was just a pointless attachment to one person. I was the type of girl that wanted to keep her options open. If I felt that one person was becoming to attached to me in any of my sexual relationships, I ended them and moved to the next person. Much like Draco Malfoy, so I'm told.

"Save a dance for me, and I'll find you again before midnight." He told me, meaning that I was to be the girl he was with at the dawning of the New Year. Smiling at him, I nodded and waved to him good-bye as he went to find another suitable dance partner. You see, at midnight on New Years eve, you're supposed to find the person you want to kiss the most of anyone in the room, and when the clock strikes twelve o' one, the two of you kiss. According to old legends, what ever you're doing on the first day of the New year is supposed to be what you're going to be doing for the rest of the year. Which is why everyone in the Wizarding World's Higherachy has lavish balls, and gallas with huge feasts. They want to keep their luck and their good fortune. Most people don't believe in that silly tradition, but they follow it any way.

Seeing as I wasn't going to see Draco again for at least another half hour, I decided to find someone else to dance with until Draco or Maria came to find me. It wasn't as if I was hard to miss anyway. In this crowd of blondes and red-heads, my darker chestnut waves stood out remarkably well. It surprised me some what. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turned about and went back to my simple search for someone to keep me entertained. That wasn't too much to ask at a ball, was it?


End file.
